


No that would not

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know who you are.</p></blockquote>





	No that would not

      "What do you want more than anything in the world?" Gideon asked sleepily. 

       Jeremy thought about it for a second. It was hard as lying this long upside down made all the blood rush to his head. He sighed. 

       "I guess to be different, better." Jeremy said, turning to Gideon. They were lying upside down off the edge of the couch. 

      Gideon looked at Jeremy. His face was almost the shade of his hair after this long of lying upside down.

      "Do you mean not being you?" Jeremy thought about it. 

     "Yeah. That would be nice." Gideon looked at Jeremy for a second.

     "No it would not be. I'm not just saying this because I'm your friend, but because you would not be you, and you're amazing. Okay?" Jeremy smiled slightly. 

      "Um, okay." Gideon tried to hug Tyler and fell off the couch. 

      

**Author's Note:**

> You know who you are.


End file.
